Blue Exorcist - Brothers in Arms Story 1
by theoryofrandom
Summary: It's late December. Before the main story took place. Rin and Yukio are at a holiday home where they relax yet somehow get into some deadly situations


19th December, 2009. The white speckles of snow fall down from the bright grey sky lightly; Impacting onto the floor with the other 4 inches worth. The sun unblocks itself from the snow clouds to finally shine down onto a lovely wooden house which is apart of a much larger town filled with similar styled housed, shops and entertainment for everything to enjoy themselves with. All of a sudden, One slamming door can be heard with the sound of laughter and footsteps treading across the snow. "Rin, even when you get stripped with all your dignity. You still know how to put a smile on my face" The boy grins towards Rin. "Yeah well, I never had dignity Yukio. Just knowing that you're my brother is all I need." Rin chuckles to Yukio. "Twin brother..." Yukio corrected Rin. "Stop going in detail." Rin says jokingly. "I'm so glad we're on holiday. That monastery creeps me out!" He adds. Yukio stares at Rin deeply. "The monastery is a sacred place. It is where father works... Not some creepy building." Yukio muttered softly. "That old man doesn't know a knife to a fork let alone how to do his job! Besides. Since when does a priest need to leave the Monastery." Rin asks slightly annoyed. Just about as Yukio answers, the three priests who live in the Monastery open the wooden door which leads them out of the house."Master Rin! Master Yukio! You both forgot your lunch!" One of the priests glamorously states to them, chucking two paper bags with filled see-through boxes inside revealing the delicious food. Rin catches both of the bags and cautiously hands one to Yukio. "Thanks." Yukio smiles softly to Rin. "Well you can go chill out, were on vacation. I wanna go somewhere and study." Rin laughs at Yukios words "Ha! Study! You are such a nerd!" He rudely blurts out, half way eating what was his lunch. "Who needs studying when you have food, snow and freedom!"

As Rin and Yukio chuckle, Yukios smile soon fades. "Well you do what you wish for the day. I need to go somewhere." Yukio nervously says whilst slowly walking away, leaving Rin behind. "Weirdo!" Rin jokingly shouts whilst running the opposite direction. Footprints collecting onto the snowy ground. Rin makes his way a small hill where he sits, his bottom half interacts with the freezing cold snow. As he continues to shiver, he soon loses focus and his eyes catch onto a moving figure a few yards away. The figure is skating on a circular piece of ice, half a mile radius.

Rins jaw drops as the figure stops and gets closer into sight. It was a beautiful female, long blonde hair, blue sparkling eyes and rosy red cheeks lay upon her head as she strolls past him. Rin huffs at the determined brain cell which stays awake. "You will be mine." Rin says to himself. "You are so hot!" He shouts, his hand slapping against his mouth as the female turns to him. "And I'm way out of your league." She replies and continues to walk off. "Hmmm, Feisty one. I like a challenge." Rin says remaining seated on the snowy hill. A new figure can be seen where the previous one was spotted. "Oh sweet! Two hotties in one day!" He smiles. The figure gets closer and closer, larger and larger. Rins eyes widen and he crawls backwards a little. A heavy built male looks at him. "Get away from my bird! You hear me!" He shouts with an agro'd temper. "S..Sure dude. Anything you want!" Rin replied with a nervous chilling spine. The male walks off in the similar direction which the female had vanished to. "Anything for you, jerk." He mumbled. The male quickly turned and charged towards Rin. "I'm a what!" The male asked, lifting Rin up in the air. "You're a jerk!" Rin replied with a nervous tone mixed with anger. The male chucks him down to the floor and kicks his torso, a crack could be heard and a yell escapes Rins vocal chords into the oxygen filled air. "Don't call me that again. Or I will kill you." The male replied, waltzing off. "J..Jerk." Rin said again. The male turned once more and jumped into the air, landing on his leg. From there he quickly strikes his fist towards Rins face, leaving him unconscious.

The following day, Rin awakens in his home on the bed to see his trusted twin caring his wounds with a warm, damp cloth. He lifts up a small smile and attempts to sit up. A loud yelp can be heard and Yukio quickly pins him down. "Oh no you don't! Ni-Saan you are going to rest and that is final!" He dominantly states. Rins head lowers in shame and he looks up with small begging eyes. "Why do I always have to stay home and do nothing all day." He replied. Yukio lets out a small huff whilst he glares towards Rin. "Perhaps if you stopped getting yourself into these sort of things, you wouldn't have to stay home." Rin gasps and raises his left hand to show that he has a reply, but Yukios glare pins his hand back to the bed in their bedroom. "Otouto, when will you and I do something fun together. All you do is study. Maybe if you weren't off doing boring stuff like that, I wouldn't get into so much trouble." Rin asked. Yukio glances down to the ground and looks back up. "Depending on when you get better, we will go and explore the outside world." They both smile and Rins cheeks rose up. "Thank you." Rin replies and he lays down to get comfy whilst Yukio continues to rub the damp cloth against his bare chest.

four days later, Christmas Eve. Rin is finally able to leave the house. As he steps out of the front door the sound of his brothers rucksack clanks around. "Ugh! Do you seriously need that Otouto! We are gonna be gone for like.. Five hours maximum!" Rin shouted with frustration. "It's always good to be prepared. We don't know whats around here Ni-Saan. We may need all this stuff." Yukio comments. They soon set off. The three priests waving them a farewell and a tremendous journey. They stroll through the harsh coldness and effortlessly escort themselves through the snow, lifting their legs high up off the ground so they can actually move. Yukio opens up a Velcro pouch from his left arm and pulls out a tiny compass. "West." He says calmly. "West?" Rin asks. "Yes, West. We're gonna head west. It seems safer that way." Yukio replies. Rin nods and follows the rattling traveler.

Three hours later they soon come across a frozen lake, the other side being a forest filled with snow covered spruce trees. Yukio stops and collapses onto his back from exhaustion. Rin rushes onto the lake and laughs. "Last one to the other side is a sore loser!" Rin slides across, trying to balance. "Otouto! Be careful! We don't know how stable the ice is!" Yukio shouts, detaching himself from his rucksack and soon standing. Rin manages to make his way to the other side and laughs. "Ha! Yukio! You're the sore loser!" He childishly laughs. Yukio pouts with annoyance and then mumbles. "Well at least I'm actually cautious." After those words are spoken, Rin hears a small huff behind him. There stood a black wolf, red eyes shimmering into Rins blue eyes. The wolf turns and prowls into the woods. Rin curiously follows and Yukio gets left to make his own way into the woods, somehow. Rin, being light on his feet for not taking his own rucksack, manages to keep up with the wolf. Now knowing the wolf is actually leading him somewhere due to the way it looks at Rin every few seconds. They continue their travels and end up finding another frozen lake. "Damn. Not again." Rin says to himself quietly. The wolf easily makes his way, but the unstable ice cracks into large pieces, stepping stones. Rin huffs and whimpers. He then breathes in and pounces onto one, almost sliding off into the freezing cold water. He stands and shakes with fear. The wolf stares at Rin with a slight grin smeared across it's face. Rin continues to use the stepping stones until he gets half way through the lake. All of a sudden, he lands on a stepping stone of ice as it snaps into two pieces, causing Rin to fall into the icy waters. He yelps and sinks to the bottom slowly with a panicked expression. The wolf sighs and shakes it's head before walking away, leaving Rin alone. Rins eyes struggle to stay open and his mouth remains shut, barely. Soon wanting to open and let all the water enter. His eyes soon shut and his mouth opens, the water rushing into his lungs and filling them up quick. All was over for Rin, no help was to come. Well, so he thought. All of a sudden and a hand appears and latches onto Rins shirt. The hand begins to pull the shirt upwards towards the surface, along with Rin. Once Rin reaches the surface, the hand strips Rin down to bare skin and rummages through it's clanking rucksack to get out a blanket. Once the hand places it over Rin quickly, the hand begins to speak. "Ni-Saan. I should not of let you run off. What we're you thinking." Yukio says in a sad tone, filled with anger, fear and despair.

One day later, Christmas day. The clock ticks louder than ever in the holiday home, echoing through the rooms and pure silence to be heard apart from it. Yukio sits in the living room with the three priests, staring at all the gifted presents. "I will attempt to bring Ni-Saan down here... If I can." Yukio sighs and stands. He begins to walk up the stairs when he hears a loud scream. Yukio's eyes widen and he soon sprints up towards Rin and Yukio's shared bedroom. He storms in and spins towards Rin. "Ni-Saan! Are you okay!?" Yukio shouts whilst kneeling beside his bed and watching his older brother spasm on the bed. Tears begin to stream down Yukio's cheeks and drip onto Rin's bed covers. Rin soon calms and his eyes start to open. Yukio remains seated, in a crying mess. Rin looks up and hugs Yukio. "Otouto, no crying. Doctors don't cry." Rin said silently, loud enough for Yukio to hear. "I love you Ni-Saan. I don't want you to die." Yukio stated with sadness. "I won't die anytime soon, not if I have the greatest doctor in the world as my brother." Rin grins and sits up with an awkward feeling. "Ugh, what day is it?" He asks towards Yukio. "It is... Well I think it's..." Yukio pauses for suspense. "Christmas?" Straight away, Rin attempts to leap up. "CHRISTMAS!-" Whilst Rin continues to scream he winces and collapses. Yukio manages to catch him before his impact towards the ground succeeded. "Easy Ni-Saan. Shall we go downstairs to open presents?" Yukio asks whilst slowly dragging him up on the bed. Rin quickly nods and smiles. Yukio softly chuckles and picks him up and cradles him whilst walking out of their room and down the stairs to the living room. Rin pouts with embarrassment but hides among Yukio's chest. Yukio smiles. "It's okay Ni-Saan." Yukio states whilst placing him down on the couch, beside the three priests whom are laughing at a joke they had discussed before the brothers arrival. Yukio crouches down to the floor and picks up a present and hands it towards RIn. "Rin, here you go. You first." Yukio calmly says whilst Rin snatches the gift quickly and opens it. He gasps and squeals with happiness. "Wow! A coupon for Sushi! I love it!" He giggles whilst one of the priests bow. "You're welcome young master." Yukio then begins to open a present and smiles, seeing it's from Rin due to the terrible wrapping. He finally manages and blushes. "A.. Doctor bag." Rin stares with sadness. "You no like?" Yukio quickly yips and leaps across the room and holds his brother close. "Thank you Ni-Saan!" He shouts, leaving Rin gasping for air. "Welcome.. Otouto-" Yukio releases his hold. "Anything for you." Rin continues, recovering his breath.

one day later. Rin recovers fully and begins to go outside once more, this time to the ice rink again. He notices the girl he had seen once before, yet again the hunky jerk was beside her. Rin huffed slightly but kept watching. The girl ended up skating near, towards Rin. She begins to uneasily turn to the left before she fell over onto the hard ice. Rin panics and quickly sprints over to assist. The large male notices and blocks him with a clothes line. "I told you. Stay away." The male says with strictness in his vocal chords. Rin looks at him whilst getting up slowly. "Yes. But she was in trouble." Rin says with a growl against his tongue. He then slides through and checks on the female. She swipes him away and the male implants his foot into Rins chest, leaving him winded and unable to move due to pain. The boy and girl soon walk off and minutes later Yukio rushes over and sees Rin. "Rin! Are you okay!?" Yukio asks with a desperate need of an answer. "I.. Peachy." He says recovering. "What happened?" Yukio asks whilst cradling him in his arms. "Just a jerk and a girl. I got this." RIn replied, attempting to stand. Yukio pins him to the ground. "No you don't! I'm not letting you do this." He said; practically commanding. "You are to come home with me Rin." Rin looks into Yukio's eyes and smiles a little. "Yes Otouto. I understand." Yukio picks Rin up and escorts him back to their holiday home. Rin limps by himself upstairs and pounces into his bed; soon falling asleep. Yukio remains seated downstairs with the priests who are cleaning up from the previous day.

27th December, the Okumura's birthday. Rin wakes up with a very depressed look whilst Yukio wakes up the complete opposite. The younger brother, springs out of bed and begins to hum with joy before tapping playfully at Rins feet. Rin squirms and hides them under the blanket. "Otouto, nuu. I'm not in the mood." Rin stated. Yukio looked up with shock. "Why not?" Yukio asked. "Is it to do with the girl?" Rin looked at him, his lip quivering. "It's not the girl anymore. I just.. I.. I want to get revenge on that jerk!" He replied as a sad mew exhaled from his mouth. Yukio instantly jumped up and pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear. "Perhaps I can help?" He asked. Rin looked at him in shock and nodded frantically. "Please! I would appreciate it lots!" He shouted with happiness. Yukio laughed and ruffled Rins hair gently. "Well get ready, I'm sure they will be at the ice rink again." He said; standing and walking out of the room. Rin would stand and put on his usual attire before scurrying out of the room and down the stairs, barging into every wall along the way. He entered the kitchen and down into the basement where his bag was due to needing a dry from his drowning situation. He rummaged through and took out a picture of Fijimoto. "Gonna do something old man. Yukio and I both are. You better be proud." He said with a smirk. Suddenly, a buzzing sound could be heard and straight after the sound of something impacting against the ground soon after. Rin turned to see a wolf sprint up the stairs, the same wolf from before. He then looked down to see a sheathed sword laying on the floor. He picked it up and grinned. "That jerk won't mess with me if he sees me wearing this." He said; placing it on his back. He sprinted upstairs and ran out of the door. Yukio heard Rin leaving and quickly followed. "Ni-Saan! Wait up!" Yukio shouted, soon catching up. As they made their way to the ice rink. The male stood there, not on the ice but on the small snowy hill, watching over. Rin walked up towards him with a slight growl and the male turned. "I thought I told you to get lost dweeb!" The male shouted. "I'm not here for the girl. I'm here for you." Rin replied. The male laughed and stood. "You think you can defeat me? You and your sidekick?" He laughed some more before getting into a attack stance. Rin would smirk and look towards Yukio who doesn't look scared whatsoever. Rin would stare with perplexity smearing across his face. "I thought you would be cowering by now Otouto." He claimed. Yukio chuckled and shook his head. "I ain't leaving you to be beaten Rin." He replied. As the male charged, both Rin and Yukio flew and crashed. The sword left Rins possession and it unsheathed itself. Rin looked at it, feeling a little warmer than usual. He would suddenly scream in pain; Yukio and the male both staring with confusion. A small spark of blue revealed, jumping around Rins body before his entire body in fumed into the flames. He stood, no longer feeling the pain. Instead of panicking like he felt like he should, he glared at the male. "I am Rin Okumura! I will destroy you! Now leave!" He shouted. The male sprinted off crying like a baby and Rin remained burning blue. Yukio remained a safe distance and suddenly sheaved the sword, as if he already knew. The flames dispersed and Rin collapsed. Yukio sprinted to him. "Rin! Rin! Are you okay?" Yukio asked in a panic. "You- What happened?" He asked before passing out from exhaustion. Yukio whimpered and dragged his body back to the house and placed him in his bed to rest. "Happy birthday Ni-Saan. I love you." Yukio said softly before kissing his forehead and curling up beside him, hoping Rin will be okay. To be continued...


End file.
